


Inspiration

by Hoseokie_o



Category: Although chatacters will mostly be inspired by idols i love, I love Hoseok v much, No Fandom, There will be a Hoseok inspired character somewhere
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Happy ending hopefully, Love, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Shes kinda a mess but i love her, Smut at some point probs, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseokie_o/pseuds/Hoseokie_o
Summary: A creation of mine from a 2am spark of inspiration.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was created after watching a video about life and superficial things. It made me get up off my ass (not literally because I typed this in bed) and do something productive. This was the outcome!
> 
> A quick note; this story has three different perspectives; the narrator, the protagonists thoughts and random quotes. These are identified by their font.  
> Also if there's any spelling/grammar issues just leave me a note!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Inspiration. Something we can get in the dead of the night, early in the morning, at breakfast

  
during classes, walking home.

  
Inspiration cannot be made, it`s given to us. I don`t know who by, but it must be somebody out there.  
Thats why i am here typing now. It`s almost 1am and i was about to read some fanfiction and go to sleep, but here i am typing my heart out. Whatever comes to my brain is written here.  
Anything can become a story, even this.  
I want to create a book. I want that book to mean something. I want it to mean something to at least one person. Even if that person is me. I want to do something that will leave my mark. I want to do something that truly makes me happy.  
This may become the prologue of a book, maybe even an epilogue, but i want it to become  
something. Something i can share, something i can be proud of/ Something i haven`t quit yet. Something powerful. Something that reaches one`s consciousness and can be related to them. Something with beautiful imagery and metaphors. Something with mistakes.

  
Something real.

  
I don`t want to write about love. I always write about love. There are other things besides love. Love is important but what about one`s emotional journey. The emotional journey of a person is important. It`s what makes them them. Their struggles, their turf, their friends, theirfoes. That's what makes a true person

  
I`m getting ideas now. A girl, curly hair, 17 writer, book, depression, coming out, isolated,beautiful, subconscious, doesn't know herself, greed, money, power, faith, love, happiness, heartache, the rain.

 

She loves the rain. So so much. The sound calms her. Hearing it makes her feel as if she`s content with her life and that she can strive for her dreams. A dream that may now be achievable. Friends, she has friends, representation, non-binary,

bigender, represent, lgbtq straight, teachers, parents, sex, awkwardness. Fading into darkness, suicidal, pete, rachel, shnider, magical, muffins, arpeggio music, theatre, created, frisk, wonder, light. Bright, microphone, reading, potatoes, casserole. I think my brain`s gone on a tangent.  
This will be the beginning. This will be the characters inner thoughts. Typed out, Archive of our own, fanfiction, book, author, creative writing, visuals, art, creative media.  
You can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> This chapter was a sort of prologue of how I got here. The perspective you see this ramble from is for you to choose young one! 
> 
> Scream at me for any reason on my Instagram @hoseokie.o  
> I also have a Tumblr somewhere but I can't remember the password 
> 
> I'm a mess


End file.
